Life After
by Kataang0599
Summary: Right after the ending scene of Sozin's Comet. All the things that happened after the war and stuff. Sry guys its taken me so long to update. I AM STILL UPDATING dont worry. so yes please RNR.
1. Chapter 1

Well here's a fic for you guys. Set at the ending scene of Sozin's Comet. Its basically my version of what happened next. It's my first fan fic so I guess there would be a mistake somewhere in there. I don't really feel confident with it. I want to know if there's too much of something or too little or any OOCness. I want to make it better. so reviews are welcome and constructive criticism is awesome.

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters.

Explain

The sunlight was shining on the both of them. Its warmth covering their bodies while a cool breeze was hitting them ever so gently. Together in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. Hoping this feeling would last forever. This feeling of security...relief…love. He felt that this would be the closet they would ever be. Although, wanting to feel more, he deepened it causing her to react the same way making it even closer than before. Still their actions spoke more than words. Neither of them really had to declare anything. They both knew what they wanted to say to each other. They both felt the same way. Why waste time? Of course he knew how long he had waited for this. The one moment in his life where all would feel complete.

She loved how he still had to tippy-toe just a little bit to reach her. It was adorable in her opinion and gave her a warm feeling in her stomach. The length of her arms rapped securely around his neck. The tightness of his arms around her waist made her feel safe. The Avatar was hers this time. Nothing can stop this moment; she would not let anything happen.

To what felt like hours, the kiss had finally broken off and Aang felt his feet ache as he relaxed himself into his normal height. He sighed as they slowly parted away. Katara smiled at him, giving him the assurance that it was good even though it was both of their first time's in doing that that far. A little bit out of breath, Aang smiled back as they reached for each other's hands and locked there fingers together. The two of them turned their bodies to face the horizon again.

"Soooo, yeah," Aang had said to break the silence.

"Yup," Katara scratched the back of her head with her free hand and looked at her shoes. Aang had started to flush in the silence. But it was Katara's turn to brake it," Uh…do you want to go inside or something? I'm feeling kind of thirsty. You know.."

"O yeah," he chuckled," ya lets go," anything to escape the awkwardness was good to him. But it had also struck him that he was feeling kind of thirsty too.

Hand in hand they walked right back into the Jasmine Dragon hearing all the noises of the lively tea shop. It was closed early that night. Firelord Zuko thought that this would be a great night for everyone to just relax there together since it was all the last night they would all be together. Almost right after his coronation he asked the Fire sages if he could maybe spend a few days in Ba Sing Se for an international relations project. Just to see what he can do for them and the nation. They didn't like the idea for there was a lot of work to be done for the homeland itself, but seeing how that he was Firelord and they really didn't have a choice, they agreed.

Now as Aang and Katara walked in they were noticed almost instantly by Sokka. First he looked at both of their hands, which was intertwined together, then at them. Both faces reddened because by that time everyone was looking at them slightly confused in dead silence. Aang could not have felt more embarrassed at the predicament but as fast as it had started the audience had returned to their conversations like nothing had just happened. Although, All but Sokka had returned to their business. As his mouth started to open and had one finger in the air, most likely to protest something, he was hit right on the side of his head by his significant other, Suki.

"Hey?! What was tha-"

"O just shut up and finish your painting," she had said with an annoying tone. She sent a smile towards Katara and had two thumbs up showing her approval. Katara couldn't help but giggle but was still grateful for keeping Sokka from giving them a hard time.

As the both of them sat down at a table they asked for some water from Iroh. He came back with the drinks and beamed at the both of them. Aang got just a little uncomfortable at the fact that he was still there beaming at them.

"Erm…can we help you with something General Iroh?"

"O, Hahah, please, just call me Iroh. I'm retired now! And no I don't need help," Aang raised one eyebrow at that, "You know, I kind of knew that you guys had something for each other. Even though I barely even saw you back then I knew." Katara and Aang looked at each other_, "_I_ also_ had a girlfriend when I was younger. It was a very long time ago. I only had one and it was her, but if I knew that I was going to marry her HA I would of ran away as soon as I could. She was the devil……" But Aang started to drift off away from Iroh. He looked at Katara and could see her trying to listen to him. Would he marry Katara? If he asked in the future would she accept him? He couldn't think of what he would do if he was rejected. _I'm only 13. Why should I worry about this now? _All these things ran through his mind until he returned to Iroh.

"I still learned to love her in the end. Eventually I proposed and we were married. Aang dozed off again thinking of the same thing after that but came right back in, "…the most eloquent silence is that of two mouths meeting in a kiss," Katara's eyes were filled with tears when Iroh finished. "Well I just wanted to share that with you two. Sorry if I had bored you two," Katara shook her head, "But don't tell Zuko I told you. The thing is, I told him and Mai the same story," He laughed.

"O haha," Aang tried to make it as real as possible. As Iroh walked away and before either of them could get a word out they were soon disturbed by Suki.

"Katara come with me, I've got to talk to you."

"Wait, what? Ahh!…Uh I guess I'll see you later Aang!" she yelled as she was pulled away by Suki.

"Ya ok!" Aang was a little disappointed because now that everyone knew that they were a couple now they could do things normal couples can do in the open instead of hiding in the room or have to go out for a walk just to keep it a secret..

* * *

Suki had pulled Katara to the same place where she had locked face with Aang a half our ago. Besides Aang, Suki had been one of those people that Katara could say anything to. She tells her everything that happens in her life whether it were problems, advice, or just to talk about anything. Even if she was dating her brother, it didn't do anything to alter or make their friendship uncomfortable.

Katara looked back through the open doors into the shop. She could see Aang sitting alone with his head draped over the back of the chair. Then a figure walked in next to him in the form of Sokka and sat down. Katara new there was something up and realized it had to do with her being pulled away by Suki and separated from Aang, leaving him alone for Sokka. She figured that Suki and Sokka had planned this.

"So what's up Katara?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You know what just happened. You and Aang had just walked in holding hands! Unless he was trying to help you walk, I think there is something your not telling me."

"O ya…that. Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything! Like how it happened how it started and stuff."

She took a breath, "Ok Well do you remember when we went and saw that awful play?" Suki nodded, "During the second intermission I noticed that Aang wasn't with us so I checked outside. He was there and he looked really ticked. I asked him what was wrong and he said he hated the play. Then he asked me if I really said that he was a brother to him. I said it was just an actor who said that. He assumed though that I really thought that and he said that since we kissed at the invasion we were going to be together."

"Well did you think that? And wait, you guys kissed during the invasion!?"

"O ya, we did."

"Then how was it??"

"I have to admit, it felt good, he surprised me really but I still didn't to get in the way so I felt guilty after…Ok back to the play. Now that I think back, no, I didn't think of him as a brother. I knew how I really felt about him but I didn't want to tell him. At the time there was still a war going on and if I told him, and we had gotten together, he would have been distracted with me instead of focusing on the war. He asked me when was the right time but I still didn't want to answer him straight forward. Then he kissed me again."

"On the lips huh?"

"Ya! And right after I said that I was confused about it! In my mind I thought that was a pretty stupid move. So I just left him and went inside."

"Haha no way! You just left him there right after? Man I bet he felt like crap".

"I thought so too and I felt bad but still what was I supposed to say? We didn't talk much about it after. It was like it had never happened. I knew if we had won the war and it was over we would become a couple. So then after the war did end and after Zuko's coronation we talked and he asked me if we could be together.

"So that's why he took you into the courtyard after the celebration dinner that night huh?" Suki interrupted.

" Yes, and I was ready for him that time and we became a couple right there. I think he knew I loved him and I definitely knew he loved me so ya I said yes."

"Aww how cute. Hey that was a few days ago so you guys have only been together for a few days?" she said as the sun set in the horizon and the Tea Shop's light illuminated them.

Katara looked into the dark space then gazed at the city "Ya but we kept it a secret until we decided that today we would tell everybody that we were together." Suki suddenly smiled at something behind Katara. She was about to turn around but Suki caught her arm.

"But why keep it a secret? Almost everyone knew that he at least had like the biggest crush on you and you being with him isn't a problem so…" she said quickly. Katara lifted an eyebrow.

"He wanted to keep it a secret mostly from Sokka. He told me that he was afraid of what his reaction might be."

"O ok," Suki paused for a few minutes thinking of a new question to ask. "So have you guys, you know, done anything?"

"Nothing big really. After we got together we really do anything except for today." Katara looked into the shop and saw that Aang wasn't sitting at the table anymore. She wondered where he had gone.

"Ooo what did you guys do?"

Katara thought about it but replied, "I think I'm gonna save that just for me and him."

"Aww fine be that way!" she joked. They decided that it was time to go back in so they walked back into the shop.

* * *

As Katara was pulled outside by Suki, Aang saw Sokka walking in his direction. He started to get nervous as he knew what Suki and Sokka were doing. Trying to get him alone with him. Sokka pulled out a chair and sat down across from Aang. They stared at each other. He tapped his fingers on the table as he looked at him.

"Hey Aang," he said nonchalantly.

"Sokka, what's up?"

"So you uh…you guys are finally a couple huh?" Aang only stared at him waiting for what he was going to say next. "I knew it was only a matter of time before it would happen. But hey, if she wants to have a deeper relationship with you then so be it." He paused and looked outside. Aang did the same. "She did want this right? You didn't force her into this?" Aang was still looking outside at her but suddenly turned around surprised at his question.

"Huh? No of course not Sokka. If she didn't want to be with me I would never force her into it." _Unless she felt bad for me…Wait a minute, what am I thinking? She loves me, I know that. _"Sokka, I love her and she loves me. We both wanted to be together. Neither of us forced each other. Frankly I don't even why she would be holding my hand if I forced her. We probably wouldn't be sitting next to each other." Sokka sighed as Zuko ignited the lamps in the shop.

"Well, what do you guys know about love? Your only teenagers and most teens have no idea how or what true love really is. They think they are in love when really it was just something that was nothing more than liking someone a lot. Not that _I_ know anything about it."

"Sokka, I really have no clue what your trying to say…"

Scratching his head Sokka realizes that he might as well say what he actually wanted to say, "What I'm trying to say is that I don't want this to be like 'O I love you I love you! I'll always be with you.' and then a month or whatever later you break her heart and she is in pieces. I just don't want to see her hurt. I don't want her to have another person in her life leave her."

"You don't have to worry about that, Sokka. I promise you that I will love and protect her for as long as I live."

"Now that's what I like to hear. One more thing though. Please, for my sake, take it slow and easy if ya know what I mean k?" Aang nodded and Sokka smiled. "Well alright then, now that that's settled I think I'm going have a nice little walk around the city. See you around Aang," Sokka walked out the doors passed Suki. To Aang, it had looked like he winked at Suki on his down the stairs.

* * *

Aang was about to go outside when a certain someone had called him from the kitchen. "Aang…Aang." Aang looked back to see Iroh from the kitchen window. He mouthed the words 'Come Here' . Aang obeyed and stepped into the kitchen. "I have an idea," Iroh whispered. "Why don't you and Katara go out on a date tonight?"

"Your asking me...to go on a date...with her?"

"Shh," Iroh looked into the shop and saw that Mai and Zuko had already left. Toph wasn't anywhere to be found either "Yes get her on a date." he said in a normal voice. It's our last night here and why not end it with a good date with your girl? I can suggest some good places to eat and places to go-"

"Hold on. This is going too fast. I don't even know how take a girl on date, not to mention Katara! I'll be so lost in what to do.

"Don't worry, most kids your age don't know how to take girls out. You'll be fine. Just go take her to the Serpent's Cuisine on Lichi and Terra. Have some dinner, talk, laugh, whatever. Trust me it will be fun and both of you will have a good time! Then after, you guys can go for a walk or do anything you want.. I know you'll think of something."

"Ok but how do I ask her? Ahh I don't know if I can do this."

"Just go and ask. Look she's coming in right now." Katara was just coming and she noticed that Suki was not right next to her as she did so. Wondering where she had went Katara sees Aang walk up to her.

"Katara, uh want did Suki want?"

"O you know just wanted to talk about stuff. Aang," she said quickly, "what did Sokka want with you?"

"Erm… you know, guy stuff. Katara, I wanted to ask you something. Uh do you want to go out…tonight…with me?" he said a looking at the floor next to him and feeling a little embarrassed. Katara hadn't said anything. She responded with only a high pitched, Hmm? "Ya I know it's stupid I don't know what I was thin-"

"Of course I'll go with you," she interrupted and pecked him on the lips, hugged him, and smiled. "Let me just get freshened up hold on." Aang's embarrassment faded while a wave of happiness hit his face. He blushed as Katara walked out of the shop and to their apartment to where they were staying. Aang sat down and waited also thinking of how he was gonna pull this off. He may have been just as nervous as he was before the fight between him and Ozai; maybe even a little bit more. After about ten minutes of waiting and nerves, Katara run-walks back in with an earth kingdom-style purse at her side. It didn't really look like she changed anything to Aang but it didn't matter. "Ok ready, lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go you guys. The next chapter. Sry it took a week but i kinda had some writers block. I hope it doesn't sound weird when you guys read it cuz it did when I wrote it. i hope it wasnt rushed either. RNR plz u guys. Enjoy!

Ps. next chap will have more of a plot to it i hope

Dates

Grasping each other's hands the couple walked out of the shop and down the stairs into the street. Although they have been to Ba Sing Se in the past, they haven't really explored it during the night. There were a lot of people out that night. Most likely still high spirited from the end of the 100 year war that plagued the world. Noises filled there ears as they walked on. They passed by store after store looking into the items they had until they got to a clothing shop apparently selling different style of clothes from all the nations. Aang spotted the Air Nomad clothing on the rack and pulled Katara's sleeve. He nodded towards the clothing and pulled her into the shop. Katara eyed the Water Tribe Parkas but was just as fascinated about the Yellow clothes in front of her.

Aang took the garments and raised it into the light, "Hey, these aren't Air Nomad clothes! They just look like over-sized scarves with different shades of orange and yellow. Who ever made these probably never even seen a picture of an air bender."

"They probably haven't Aang," she giggled. " I have an idea. Why don't we look at the Water Tribe clothes over there?" she said curiously.

"Fine, they're probably better than these anyways." As they walked to the blue section of the store, Aang thought it would be a good time to sneakily get away from Katara and approach the owner and ask for directions. The owner was a balding middle-aged man, a little chubby, and is just as tall as Sokka. He also had some missing teeth but it didn't sound like it by the way he talked.

"Well I'll be the King's tea cup! You're the Avatar. What can I do you for?"

"Hi, um I'm taking my girlfriend out tonight and I was just wondering if you know where Lichi and Terra street are? I'm kinda lost."

"O ok, keep walking down the street and you'll hit Lichi then turn right. Go down a few blocks and Terra will be right there." He said it very fast. "Now if you don't mind me asking, where are you taking her?" he paused, "Actually never mind, let me give you something." He went to his back room for a moment. Aang looked back at Katara to check what she was doing. She was still looking at her nation's clothes but then turned to the Earth Kingdom attire. He looked back and saw the nameless man walk back up to him with something behind his back. "Here give her this." He showed him a beautiful emerald bracelet. There were eight green emeralds framed in steel attached together with expertly crafted silver links. The bracelet was hooked together by putting a small bar attached at one end into a ring at the other end. Aang took it from him and dangled it from his fingertips.

"Are these real emeralds?"

"Yup," he said with a smile."

"Ok but why are you giving it to me then? It looks really expensive."

"A couple of months ago I was on vacation in the country side and I stumbled into a town which had large spiky rock barricade protecting them from the volcano it was next too. Anyways they had a local Fortuneteller and I thought it would be fun to see my fortune. Her name was Aunt Wu and she said that the first readings were free. So then after she read my palms she looked really surprised at what she saw. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that I would meet the Avatar sometime in the near future. She then gave me that bracelet telling me that when I did meet you I was to give you that," he pointed at the trinket. "I was definitely confused but she said to tell you that it was her way of saying thanks and to give it to a certain water bender. She didn't say who it was though and I was hoping, when I met you, you would know. But now I see who it's for," he had a big grin on his face showing his missing teeth as he looked toward Katara still looking at the clothes. "I still can't believe what she said came true. Well I don't want to keep you waiting have a good night Avatar."

"Good night," he turned and faced Katara then looked at the bracelet and clenched it in his fist. "Thank you Aunt Wu," he walked back to her. "Katara."

"Ya?" she said still browsing."

"Lets go. I want to go somewhere," she looked at him and nodded. They took each other's hands again and left the store. The bracelet safely in his pocket.

Once more they trekked through the city. Seeing more shops and small restaurants. Neither of them said anything to each other, both were quiet._ Just walking together holding hands felt nice_ she thought. They turned the corner and Aang could see the Serpent's Cuisine down the street. "Katara do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"How 'bout the Serpent's Cuisine right there?" he pointed towards the restaurant. "I hear it's a pretty good place to eat and I'm getting tired of the boring salad that Iroh makes for me."

"Ok why not." When they reached the double doors a waiter approached them with a forced smile. "Table for two please," Katara said as she looked around the restaurant. But then something caught her eye that shocked her. She could see her brother at a table with Suki on the far side of the room. Aang also saw something that also shocked him. He just happened to look behind them when Katara was getting a table and saw Mai and Zuko walking up to the doors.

"Katara!"

"Aang!" they said at the same time. "My brother's here right now with Suki."

"Ya and Zuko and Mai are heading over here too. Wait come with me." He led her out of the room and outside to the side of the building. They watched as the Firelord and his date walked into the restaurant. "So do you want to go in with them? I mean were just here to eat right?"

"Ya we are but , I'd still like to be alone with you without people we know being right in the same room. Some privacy would be nice."

"Ok If your not comfortable we'll go somewhere else." she smiled at him loving how sweet he could be. "Anyways I'm sure we can find a good place." So they left their corner and went on to look for a more private restaurant.

* * *

Sokka and Suki had just sat down at their table when a waiter stood in front of them and took their order. When they had finished they both could not wait to say what they had found out earlier that day.

"What did she say about him?"

"O I didn't ask about Aang himself. I just asked about how they did it," Sokka suddenly took on a horrified face. "Oh my gosh Sokka not that…I meant how they got together."

"Ha I was just kidding. But ok so how did they get together? Man I thought it would _never_ happen. It took Aang so long just to ask. If you were traveling with us this past year you would of gotten sick how they flirted with each other a bit."

"Well _I_ think it's pretty cute. I mean come on he's like thirteen and she's fifteen. He's shorter than her. They look so adorable."

"Eh, I think I'll pass on that," after Sokka had said that he sees a certain couple enter the restaurant. It was Mai and Zuko. His heart skipped a beat. _What are they are doing here? _"Hey Suki, look," He pointed towards them. "I wonder what they're doing here?"

"O I don't know, Sokka, maybe they're on a date?"

"But were on a date. That's not fair"

Suki sighed. "Yes it is stupid, even when were on a date doesn't mean they can't."

Zuko sat down with Mai and also noticed Suki and Sokka at the other side of the restaurant. He thought it was pretty weird to see them there, just because Sokka still needed crutches and walking all the way here would be too much of a hassle. This was also the same place where he had his date with Jin. Although he didn't tell her so as to not ruin her mood.

"Hey Mai, how's it going?"

"Uh I'm doing fine how are you Zuko," she said with a monotone.

"I'm doing great," he said ecstatically. "Ya, so I've just become Fire lord. You know every single Fire lord in Fire nation history has had a Fire Lady to rule at his side."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"W-what? No! of course not! I was j-just…trying to make a poi- never mind." He looks over back at the other two. He could see them heads together and pecking each other on the lips. Then they both turn towards him, foreheads still together, and smiled at him. _You've got to be kidding me. There taunting me!__Well, I will not be made a fool with these people!_ So then he turned to Mai leaned over and kissed her squarely on the lips. She reacted with a squeal and a jump. After her senses came back to her she pushed him back onto his seat. Her face was cherry red while other people stared at them.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" she said quietly with her teeth glued together. "Are you crazy?" She then smiled at the other people and laughed with embarrassment. Over at the other table, Sokka and Suki had their hands at their mouths trying to stifle there laughter. Zuko on the other hand had his eyes closed also in embarrassment and a hand on his forehead most likely from slapping it.

_I am so stupid. I knew I shouldn't have looked there. Focus Zuko, just ignore them and everything will be fine._ Or so he thought. Zuko could not help to see what they were doing on the other side. He felt like there were doing everything that was in the book. Playing footsies, holding hands, sharing food, TALKING. The list goes on and on. He observed what he was doing and all he could see was two people sitting and eating. In fact he doesn't even know if they talked about anything all this time. The only thing he was concentrated on was the other two. Oh how he felt so unromantic. Maybe even a little jealous. Although Mai broke into his thoughts.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh? O nothing. Just thinking." he took another mouthful of his noodles.

"Really? Are you sure? Maybe this would cheer you up." Zuko luckily swallowed his food before this. She kissed him and she kissed him pretty good. It was short but it was satisfying.

"I don't," Mai shushed him and put a finger to his mouth

"Lets go," she said. Zuko left some money on the table and they left their seats and walked into the street.

"Aww," Suki said. "Now that's sweet." Sokka pouted and crossed his arms.

* * *

Aang and Katara walked on farther down the street looking for quiet place for them. The city, though, was making a lot of noise. Fire works would shoot up every now and then and there would be people shouting in the streets celebrating. Still, not everything was fun and cool. As they walked there were a couple of drunken men on the side of the road. They where wolf whistling and shouting a few inappropriate words to Katara. She had a sort of embarrassed look on her face. Even though Aang said just to ignore it she did feel a little conscious about how she looked.

They kept on until they found a nice small eatery in a secluded spot of the city. It wasn't a bright place but it had a certain atmosphere that attracted them. They went inside and noticed that no customers were in there. You could see only a tired waiter and cook in the back. The room was lit only with small candles at each table which only made the place look warm and inviting. Aang could not have chosen a better place.

They were seated down at a table and given a couple of menus. Katara ordered, what they called, the Dragon and Phoenix Hunan style. Crispy chunks of chicken in a spicy brown sauce with some shrimp on the side. Aang ordered Buddha's Delight. Which was just mixed vegetables and tofu in a brown sauce. She still couldn't give up to Aang's begging for her to become vegetarian. "It just doesn't suit me," she said. All he could do was sigh.

"Nice place isn't it?" Aang said. "The lighting makes this place feel more- uh"

"Romantic?" they both laughed. "Ya I thought so to. I like this better than the Serpent's Cuisine. It's quieter."

The light illuminated them both. Their shadows dancing on the walls as the flames played their music. Katara looked outside to see nothing but apartments and small buildings. Aang had his hand on his pocket feeling the bracelet. Thinking whether to give it now or later. He decided on the latter hoping that there would be another good time for it too.

"Aang, there was a question that I've always wanted to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?

"Well I don't want to sound so straightforward," she said, "but um- I just wanted to know, when do you start liking me?"

Aang's eyes widened and he blushed. "Oh well I think this might sound corny but it was the first time I laid eyes on you." Katara smiled feeling her stomach warm up. "At the iceberg when I saw you, you looked beautiful."

"Thanks."

He smiled at her. "It kind of grew later on. When we first came to Kyoshi Island I repeatedly tried to impress you with these other girls and did stupid stunts."

"Ya and you were almost killed too…"

Aang smiled to himself, "Ya," he said it almost like he was bragging.

Their food arrived to cut through the conversation. Aang asked for some water as Katara tasted her chicken. They ate for a few moments in silence enjoying their meal. The food was a quarter done when Aang thought it was a good time to continue talking again.

"So how about you? When did you start liking me."

"To tell you the truth it was when were on Kyoshi Island too. I only thought you were pretty cute. Nothing big though, maybe a small crush. Oh and you remember Aunt Wu?" Aang nodded remembering the bracelet, "Well she gave me a prediction that I would marry a powerful bender." She fiddled with her hair a bit.

Aang chuckled, "Really?"

"Ya, I uh," she looked at her food, "am still wondering who it might be," her face turned crimson red.

"Do you remember the lovers cave that went through to Omashu?" he asked, "When you suggested we kissed in order to get out alive."

"O ya how could I forget. 'If it was a choice between kissing you and dying'," she laughed. "That was a pretty smart thing to say Aang. When we got out, though, I think that was the time when I realized how much I cared and liked you. And from their it took flight on its own. I started to like you more and more. I'd kiss you on the cheek and stuff."

"Ya, I loved that," he said reminiscing. "How about that dance in the cave? That was fun. I haven't danced like that since, well I forgot when."

"I've never danced like that at all! But ya your right, it was fun."

By that time the food was almost gone and a waiter had gone by to pick it up. He came back to them asked if they wanted any dessert. "No, thank you," Aang said. The waiter then proceeded to give them their check. It was for four silver pieces and nine copper pieces. Aang reached for his money but was shocked to find out he only brought four copper pieces. _I swear I thought I brought four gold pieces. _He put the check back down and stared at it. "Uh Katara?"

"Ya Aang?" she said getting up ready to leave.

"I seemed to have brought only four copper pieces," he said with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I thought I brought gold pieces!"

Katara laughed at his mistake. "Don't worry Aang, I got it." She took out of her purse the right amount of money needed and gave it to the waiter.

"Thank you," the waiter said. "Have a good night." They exited the restaurant and into the street, the temperature colder than it was before causing Katara to shiver. She took Aang's left arm and held close in attempt to warm herself with him. Aang looked at her and smiled.

"Do you want to go home now?" he said. "I could see its gotten pretty cold."

"No, lets just walk for now." So they kept walking for a few minutes exploring the city. Many people have gone home. Most likely because of being tired of the parties and excitement. The lights around them had dimmed down but they could see a bright light down the road. They followed it and had found themselves in a plaza with a good sized fountain in the middle. They noticed a couple leave the place on the other side but thought nothing of it.

Surrounded by the candles in the fountain and on the poles around them they sat on the side of the fount. They listened to the sound of the running water. "Katara, I want to give you something." He took the bracelet from his pocket. "This is for you," he handed it to her and she took it, her face turning into a mouth agape, wide-eyed stare at the piece of jewelry.

"Oh my gosh, Aang," she said seeing how it sparkled in the light. "How did you get this?"

"Don't worry about that. Here try it on," he took the bracelet and put it around her left wrist.

"Wow it's so beautiful and it matches my dress. Thank you. But really where did you get it?"

"I've got my ways," he said mysteriously. Realizing that she would not be able to get her answer she dropped it.

She put her head on his shoulder and took his hand. Slowly caressing it with her thumb. Aang kissed her on the top of her head smelling her hair in the process. Her hair smelled of Panda lilies. Then Katara put her lips to his ear. "Kiss me," she said in a whisper. Aang looked at her eyes. The pools of blue mesmerizing him. He kissed her on the cheek and then on the lips. She let go of his hand and pulled him into a hug without breaking him. He opened his mouth slightly and pushed his tongue onto her lips. She accepted him in and both tongues played together. He tried as much as he could to explore her mouth but was stopped as she pushed him back into his own. The feeling of her in him was nothing like a few hours ago. She was more forceful and dominating. It was her turn this time. She kept him back like a prisoner in his cell. He could not leave his own domain.

After a few minutes of this Aang started to pull away until their lips were apart but in a blink of an eye Katara pulled him back onto her lips making Aang "Hmm!" in a forceful tone. But he relaxed again playing with her tongue a second time. This time though they started to sway to one side but was too distracted to notice. They kept going and going and going until...SPLASH! Both of them fell into the fountain. Katara squeeled and Aang yelled as they fell. They laughed at what happened but even when they were in a pool of water soaking wet and cold they embraced again to smack lips and finish what they started.

Only a few seconds passed when they started to feel the cold again. For the last time they released and got out of the fountain; soaked from head to toe. Aang water bended the water from is own clothes as Katara did the same. "Let's go home," he said. He took her hand and they walked back to their apartments.

The couple approached the front doors and he opened it for her. Their rooms were on the 3rd floor of the building so they climbed the stairs and walked to Katara's door. She took out her key and opened the door but then looked at Aang.

"I had a great time Aang," she said. "Thank you," she then pecked him on the lips and hugged him. "Goodnight," she walked in her room and smiled at him while she closed it. The lock clicked as Aang also said goodnight but his face looked satisfied and dreamy. Then he walked back into his room to sleep and dream about that night's events.


End file.
